Ben 10 (Reboot)
Ben 10 is the fifth iteration of the [[Ben 10 (Franchise)|'Ben 10' franchise]]. It serves as a reboot to the television series and is loosely based upon the original series. Summary Building on the highly successful franchise about kid hero Ben Tennyson, Ben 10 introduces a re-imagined Ben, his cousin Gwen, and Grandpa Max, as they travel the country during summer vacation. When Ben finds the Omnitrix, a mysterious watch that transforms him into 10 different friendly aliens, a world of extraterrestrial superpowers opens up to him. The series is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and created and executive produced by Man of Action Entertainment ([[Wikipedia:Big Hero 6|'Big Hero 6']], Generator Rex), with John Fang (Mixels, Generator Rex) on board as supervising producer.http://www.cosmicbooknews.com/content/new-ben-10-series-debuts-cartoon-network Characters Crossovers Mighty Magiswords Ben 10, along with other Cartoon Network shows, had a collaboration with Mighty Magiswords in the app "MagiMobile". It had Magiswords based on some of Ben's aliens for players to collect, including Heatblast, Four Arms, Cannonbolt, Upgrade, and Wildvine. MagiSword Heatblast.png MagiSword Four Arms.png MagiSword Cannonbolt.png MagiSword Upgrade.png MagiSword Wildvine.png Villainous A Villainous short released on the Brazilian Cartoon Network YouTube channel features Flug analyzing VIlgax while Dementia tries using his advice on Black Hat. The short ends with Flug creating his own Omnitrix for Vilgax, who attempts to transform into Black Hat before being eaten by the form. It uses clips from Omni-Tricked: Part 3, Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Out to Launch, Animorphosis, The 11th Alien: Part 1, and The 11th Alien: Part 2. Ben 10 Villanous Crossover Rath.png Ben 10 Villanous Crossover Omnitrix.png OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! An episode of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! is set to be the first full-fledged crossover event of the reboot. Crossover Nexus featured Ben Tennyson, Raven from Teen Titans Go!, and Garnet from Steven Universe as they ban together to escape the destroyed CN City and Stop Strike. Let's Go Universe.png Trivia *Unlike previous iterations of Ben 10: **This series' episodes have a run-time of 11 minutes each. All previous Ben 10 iterations had episodes with run-times of 22 minutes each. ***Episodes which are 22 minutes in production are broken into two segments. ***However season 5 will consist of movie events instead of the normal 11 minute episodic format. **The look of the Omnitrix changes in every new season. **Ben is only able to have 10 aliens at a time. ***The one time this rule was not kept (during the events of Omni-Tricked when Ben unlocked Gax), the Omnitrix began to glitch and freak out. ***Aliens are now added and removed from rotation. ***The crew has been been moving through the aliens they felt were at Ben's core because they are his favorite go to characters across the life of the entire show. ***The addition and removal of certain aliens is also based on what type of stories they want to tell in the new season, then which aliens would work best with those stories and which would not. *This is the second Cartoon Network reboot series after The Powerpuff Girls (2016). *A spin-off series, Kevin 11 is currently in development.https://tombcartoonmonkeyskeleton.blogspot.com/2019/02/work-around-town-4.html?m=1. It would feature Kevin as the main character. Video Game A video game based on the series was released worldwide on November 10, 2017 (for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One). It was developed by Outright Games and distributed by Bandai Namco in the EMEA. In the game, players discover aliens and use them to help Ben defeat three of his greatest enemies: Zombozo, Queen Bee, and the Weather Heads.71 References Crew Statements Duncan Rouleau Category:Ben 10 Shows